Indicolite (Qwertyuiopscout123)
Indicolite(Qwertyuiopscout123) is an OC used for roleplaying. Indicolite Being eccentric and sarcastic are what she does best, Indicolite is a former member of Blue Diamond's court and a guardian of Earth . Personality and History When Indicolite was created, she lived a high life as a noble, different planets with her Diamond. that is until she poofed one of the most important figures in Homeworld society. When she and Pink Diamond were having a dispute she let her emotions get the better of her and attacked.Pink diamond, not ready, was sliced and poofed. Her crime was so heinous that she was threatened to be shattered, but since she was a high noble, and Pink wasn't dead yet. she was to be bubbled indefinably. Seeing this as trouble, she fled Homeworld, and eventually found earth where she now resides. Indicolite is sarcastic in everything she does. She even once rolled her eyes at Yellow Diamond during on of her rants. She can be rather pushy at times when she is stressed, and she acts unaccordingly when her emotions get the better of her. She is, however very caring about her friends and people she feels are special to her. She also puts great effort in things she is excited about, as her eyes light up in excitement. Appearance Indicolite is the height of Lapis Lazuli. She has blue hair that goes past her shoulders.She has a blue top, light blue belt, and turquoise skirt. She has blue boots with stars on the heels. She wars gloves that stop just past her wrist. her gem is just above her wrist and has a trapezoid facet. Abilities Indicolte possesses standard gem abilities, as well as some special ones. Skillset * Battle Axe Proficiency- Indicolite's weapon is a battle axe. She usually mixes it with her other powers for offensive and defense combos. She can wield up to two at a time, and they can be either slammed or thrown at her opponent, causing great damage. * Electrokinesis- Indicolite can form, control, and manipulate electricity. She can summon It from anywhere on her body. Even electrifying her body when needed. This makes her Immune too electric based attacks.She can use her powers for offense and defense as well, frying almost anything that comes in her path. However, she has to be careful with water based attacks, but It won't affect her health, but it will slow her down. * Force Field Generation- '''She can summon powerful force fields for defense , so anything thrown at her will bounce back. She can make enough force fields to envelope up to four objects at a time, or create one large one around herself and others. She can use this a offense by using them to push her opponents back. * '''Short Distance Teleportation- Indicolite can teleport a short distance away to to dodge attacks but she can only use this if she can concentrate hard enough, so it is very difficult for her to do. When she is able to do it, she warps quickly to a safe spot not fr away from where she was originally standing. * Martial Arts- Indicolite is trained in fist fighting, and uses powerful punches and kicks at her opponent. * She uses this when she can't use her weapon or powers, but uses it just as effectively. Gemology * Indicolite is a variety of tourmaline, which is a crystalline boron silicate mineral. ** It is said to aid In spiritual growth and Increase healing powers. It is also said to be a protective stone. coincidentally, Indicolite has force field powers. Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters